Broken Painting
by Satu-chan
Summary: "A-Allen. I love y-you. Always remember that…okay…?" This wasn't supposed to happen. "No! Lavi don't say things like that! Lavi!" None of this was supposed to happen. Things were supposed to be diffrent... Laven oneshot! Warning: Character death!


**Yellow!**

**So this oneshot is written for **PoisonousDemon**:D I hope you like it doll!**

**I also hope all of you guys will like it as well:) **

**Disclaimer: ...-.-'...Does this face look like I own DGM? No?... Okay then;D**

**This is a yaoi oneshot so... I'm pretty sure you guys know what to do 'Don't like, don't read':3 Simple, no? **

**For those who do enjoy it...Proceed!**

* * *

_**"All the art of living, lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on" ~Havelock Ellis**_

* * *

_Blood_.

Blood was everywhere.  
The normally beautiful and lively town was covered in the crimson liquid. It covered the walls and floors, the houses were collapsed and bodies were everywhere. Like some painting gone wrong.

It seems the artist got carried away and made a gloomy picture. Making the picture look sad and terrible.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be this way. He and Lavi were just supposed to get the innocence, kill any akuma if there was any, and leave the town. _Together_.

"Lavi! Answer me for the love of god! Lavi!"

That's right they are supposed to leave together. With Lavi yelling '_Strike!_' when ever he saw pretty girl and later on in their private train compartment he would kiss him telling him he was more beautiful than any of them.  
They would joke and flirt on they're way back to the Order, grins on their faces.

"Lavi!"

"M-Moyashi…chan" Lavi's voice was nothing but a broken whisper.

"Lavi. Don't talk to much, save your energy" Allen told him as he held tightly onto Lavi's beaten form, almost as if he was afraid Lavi would leave him any second.

How did it turn out this way?  
One minute he and Lavi were fighting akuma like usual, and the next thing he knew a they were separated by a horde of akuma. They both fended for themselves as they fought the countless akuma.

The what seemed as a never ending battle was over minutes ago. Allen ran everywhere in search of his redheaded lover. Until he stopped in his tracks when he came to a certain part of the now silent town.

"Ne, A-Allen"

"Lavi I told you not to tal-"

"Do you l-love me?"

Allen slowly walked towards the broken body lying in a pool of blood. His heart raced, wishing that this was not Lavi. '_Please. Don't let this be him._ _Please, God_.'

The white haired teenager gasped as he saw that the battered body was indeed Lavi. His exorcist uniform was torn and bloody. Lavi's fair skin had cuts and bruises, he also had one giant injury in his chest. The main source of all the blood…

"W-what?" In all the time he and Lavi were dating they never said those three words, both men were afraid they would scare the other.

"Do you love me, Allen?" Lavi repeated. His voice became a bit stronger, no longer the stuttered whispers.

"I-I…"

The young exorcist quickly called the Order for help and ran to Lavi's side. His heart beating faster and faster by the minute. _Thump. Thump. Thump_.  
With the utmost care he lifted Lavi slowly and cradled him in his lap. Much like a mother rocking her child back and forth. _Back and forth_.

"Lavi…why are you asking me this now…?" Allen gulped, almost afraid of the answer.

Lavi chuckled weakly "Well…it seems I don't have much time l-left moyashi-chan. Might as well find out now, n-ne?" his breathes were quickly becoming slower with each breathe.

Grey orbs watered with unshed tears "Lavi… Please don't say that! Your going to be alright! The doctors should be here any minute so don't say-"

"I'm dying Allen. I-I know it. So please answer my question. Allen Walker…do you love me?"

Tears finally rolled down Allen's cut and bruised face, he looked into Lavi's emerald eye, many emotions came up. Fear…hope…pain…_love_…

Allen choked back a sob as he tried to respond "Yes"

Lavi's eye shone with so much happiness Allen couldn't control his tears anymore as they fell down continuously. "I-I love you Lavi…I love you s-so much…"

Allen pulled Lavi closer to him hoping that Lavi would somehow become one with him. So they could always be together.  
Lavi smiled a small smile as tears also rolled down his cheek "I love you too Allen"

He then pushed Allen away bit, enough to see the grey eyes he always loved. He pulled Allen closer until their lips were locked in a small but passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Allen noticed Lavi was getting unnaturally pale "Lavi…"

The response he got was a small smile "A-Allen. I love y-you. Always remember that…okay…?"

Allen panicked "No! Lavi don't say things like that! Lavi!"

"Remember...t-that your b-beautiful…"

"Lavi stop it!" Allen closed his eyes. Hoping that this was all a dream.

"I-I hope to be reborn…into a time w-where there is n-no holy war…"

"Lavi no! Be quiet! Your not going to die!"

"…I ho-hope to see you there…when the t-time comes…I-I know f-for sure that…I'll f-fall in love…with you again…"

"NO! Lavi!" He's slipping further away from me…

"M-maybe…we could live t-together a-and get ma-married…"

"Lavi… that can't happen if you die…So please…stop! You have to hang on! Then maybe we could make it through this war. And maybe we can get married! Just…please don't die…"

"…because I-I love you Allen…"

"Please stop…Lavi…" I can't let him go…I can't let him be taken from me…

Everything became quiet. Allen couldn't hear Lavi's slow breathing anymore.  
He opened his eyes to see Lavi's eye closed, his body limp and his face, even though covered in blood was a deathly pale. _Thump…thump… thump_.

"N-no this c-can't be happening…L-Lavi… Lavi!"

A pain shot through his chest as he felt his world breaking…

"NOO! Wake up! Don't leave me alone! We're supposed to be together forever! You can't leave me Lavi! Didn't you say that we can live together?! Don't you want t get married? Lavi…! LAAAAVVVVI!"

* * *

Yes, who ever was the artist painted a sad, terrible picture indeed.

* * *

**I guess this means I'm the artist, huh? I'm cruel I know:3 **

**Anywho! I hope all of you huys enjoyed it!:) Especially you **PoisonousDemon**! **

**Ja Ne~! **

**P.s. Review and you get a Lavi plushie;D Shh! Don't tell anyone:3**


End file.
